


Under the Surface

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), BDSM, Consensual Kink, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fontcest, M/M, Punishment, Razz should punish him more, Sacrum laceing, Slim's a bad dog, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: Everyone assumes Razz is abusing Slim, what with his rough treatment of his brother and all those scars and bruises Slim has. Not to mention Slim's nervous and hesitant demeanor. Of course, that couldn't be further from the truth.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Under the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Swapfell Sans- Razz  
> Swapfell Papyrus- Slim
> 
> Chaos: SWAPFELLCEST HOORAH!
> 
> Zion: Blaming a friend of mine for this one, you know who you are!

“T-thanks for bringing the dog food.” Undyne said, watching as Slim lowered a giant bag, a grimace crossing over his face. Oh that still smarted, maybe he'd pack some snow on it when he went to his post.

Dog food was just about the only thing the amalgamations in the True Lab ever ate and she was grateful Slim was willing to help out and more importantly, hadn’t told anyone about them. 

“Hey, you okay?” Undyne asked with a frown. Slim was slender but strong, he should have no problem with that heavy bag.

"Uh?" Slim blinked looking over at her as he stood straight again. "Whatcha talkin about Dyne?"

“Looked like you were having trouble with the bag. Are you not drinking enough milk?” She joked, when she got a blank look she began to talk more. “Because you know, milk, strong bones…” she explained, wringing her hands together as she rambled.

"I'm okay Dyne, just a little sore around my spine." Slim said with a shrug, "No big deal."

“What happened?” Undyne asked, narrowing her eyes. “You get jumped at your post again? Because I’m telling you if you’d just let me repair the cameras-”

"Wha-no!" Slim hurriedly shook his hands going up in a defensive pose. "You don't gotta do that!" He'd cut his hand smashing the lens the last time, he'd gotten into trouble for that too. "No one jumped me!"

“Then what happened? Do you need anything? Pain meds?” Undyne asked in concern.

"Nah m'good. It don't hurt that bad." Slim assured not meeting her gaze, and it didn't really. He tugged at his collar and cleared his throat. "Anyways-I should go! If I'm late to my post M'lord will be upset!"

Undyne forced a smile. “Yeah, okay. Don’t wanna be late.” She did _not_ like how the Captain treated his brother. Not one bit. She was certain Razz had done something to him. She’d seen Razz on more than one occasion drag Slim from Muffet’s by that collar he made him wear or worse, slap him. Abusive little fuck. If he wasn’t the Captain, she’d inject DT right into his socket and turn him into an amalgamation like the basement was full of. And Slim probably wouldn't forgive her, either. 

But he didn’t deserve to be abused by his brother! Sore around his spine, what had Razz done this time!? Stepped on him? Kicked him? 

"Cya Dyne!" Slim vanished with a pop when he saw that murderous look in her yellow eyes, nope! He didn't want any part of that!

Razz was waiting at his brother’s post, arms crossed foot tapping against the snow. Where was that mangy dog now!? Did he ever actually _work_!? It was the third time today he’d patrolled past his brother’s station to find it empty!

Slim appeared just behind the post and his eyelights shrank upon seeing his brother there, but at the same time a grin tugged at his mandible. "M'lord!"

“Mutt.” Razz said hands on his hip bones. “Where have you been? You can’t leave your post abandoned during work hours!” 

"Oh, uh, the doc wanted a little help moving some stuff, M'lord." Slim explained looking down at his brother, hands fidgeting until he gripped the zipper to his jacket to still them. How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself when he had that adorable scowl on his face!?

The Captain’s lavender eyelights slowly trailed over Slim as he looked up at him and he was too slow to hide the grin tugging at his mandible. It burst to life, lighting up his face, before he wrestled it under control and into submission. If Slim had a tail it would have been wagging upon seeing that grin, it was just for him.

"Doesn’t that doctor know you have a job? You can help her when you’re not working.” Razz scoffed, he wasn’t sharing! There was a reason he’d been by three times, and it wasn’t so he could miss his brother because fish bitch couldn’t handle moving equipment or whatever the hell she'd wanted.

"I'll try harder M'lord, I promise." Slim told him, swallowing down a purr. "I'll stay put the rest of the day!"

Razz hummed, considering his brother’s words as he looked him up and down. So eager to please, such a loyal dog he had. “You will?”

Oh, Slim knew that tone all too well, he nodded eagerly. "Yes M'lord. I won't even go to Muffet's."

Razz smiled at Slim’s eagerness, he was too cute when he wanted to be. Razz tried not to look at him too affectionately, lest it go to Papyrus’s head. “Good. I’ll tell you what~ If you stay the whole time and keep your promise I’ll have a reward for you after work.” Razz purred, reaching up and tugging at Slim’s collar pulling him down into a demanding kiss.

Slim's eyelights nearly flickered out, he pressed his hands onto the top of his station and his claws dug into the wood. Leaning forward to entangle his tongue with his brother's, rumbling deep in his chest.

Razz moaned softly leaning into the kiss, tongue dancing with Slim’s, determined not to let him win the fiery kiss between them. Slim rumbled even louder, his hands twitching as he fought to keep control of himself. He wanted to devour his brother whole, bite those bones he loved so much. But he'd wait, that was for later.

When they parted he panted softly, tongue lolling out past his sharp teeth. "I will M'lord. Promise." He purred, his eyelights lit up brightly in golden hearts.

“Good boy~” Razz praised, eyelights mirroring Slim’s as lavender hearts. He reluctantly let the collar go, giving his brother a lingering look. “I’ll see you at four.” He said. Though he’d be stopping by before that to make certain his brother had stayed at his post. 

“You have the lunch I packed you?” Razz asked suspiciously. Slim often tended to ‘forget’ the healthy lunches Razz made for him and would go to Muffet’s instead. He wanted to make sure his brother had something to eat if he wasn’t actually going to that accursed cafe today.

"O-of course M'lord." Slim nodded, hiding a grimace. He'd brought it this time because Razz had watched him when he left for his post, he even had the salad.

“Good.” Razz said brightly, his brother needed to eat healthier! “I’ll see you in a little bit.” He beamed. “And you had better be here!” Or else!

"Yes M'lord." Slim nodded again, sitting down on the stool behind his station. He would wait patiently for his brother to return, knowing he would be back made it easier to wait.

Razz leaned forward giving him one last kiss, not wanting to leave. He’d much rather stay and play with his brother, but, unfortunately, work called.

Slim had to force himself to stay put, the peck had him nearly jumping up and over the station to tackle his brother. But he dug his claws into the stool which already bore many claw marks, and stayed put.

Razz giggled against him, it wasn’t like his brother to have such control! Usually Slim would have pounced on him by now. “I’ll see you later~”

Slim swallowed thickly as he watched his brother leave, biting his tongue so he didn't call him back again. Eyelights glued to his slender frame until he could no longer see the Captain.

He sighed and finally relinquished the iron grip on his poor stool, instead he propped his elbows on the top of his station and rested his skull in his hands.

M'lord was just so cute, but he wanted to know what that reward was! He had to behave and stay put, he could do that. Especially when he had last night to think about, he still ached a bit but...in a good way.

Razz did a quick peek behind him, to look at his brother one more time before he was out of eyesight. He really hoped the rest of the day went by fast, he had such marvelous plans.

*******

Slim had eaten the lunch that had been packed for him but…the salad might have met an untimely demise in the frozen river behind his post. He sat with his jacket hung off his station sign, feeling a little hot under the collar from thinking about the possible rewards.

It wasn’t too long before he heard footsteps approaching, his brother coming into view from the distance.

It took every ounce of willpower for Slim not to jump up and tackle him, instead he stood up and turned to face him as he steadily grew closer. "M'lord!"

“Mutt~” Razz said fondly. “You kept your promise.” He’d come a little early, just to make sure Slim was at his post of course. Razz cocked his skull to the side as something bubbled from the river behind Slim but paid it no mind.

"Of course M'lord."

Razz grinned. “Anything to report?”

"No M'lord, no humans and it's been real quiet today." Slim assured, while he'd been here anyways.

Razz wrote that down for his daily report to their paranoid queen. No humans, no hooligans, no criminals by the ruins. He tucked the report away into his inventory and looked up at his brother. “Did you eat your lunch?”

"Yes M'lord." Slim nodded, minus the salad of course. Who ate leaves anyways?!

Razz brightened at this. “I don’t think you’ve ever been so well behaved in one day.” Razz grinned. “Maybe I’ll add a special treat to your reward~”

Slim perked up at this, now he was even more excited! It was getting hard for him to refrain from pouncing his brother. "R-really M'lord?"

“Mhmm. I want to encourage good behavior, after all.” Razz mused as he walked towards his brother.

"I-I've been good, M'lord!"

“I can see that.” Razz cooed, pressing his hands on Slim’s station leaning forward towards his brother with an alluring smile, tempting him.

Oh no, Slim's cheekbones flushed when he did so. His brother was teasing him now, testing to see if he could control himself. He failed that test a lot, he whimpered quietly like a dog balancing a treat on it's nose. He could do this, he could resist!

Or at least that was what he told himself, if he didn't jump his bones now the reward later would be better, _right?_

Razz grinned as his brother held himself back, noting the soft whimper. He supposed he’d have some mercy on him since he was trying so hard to behave. “Good boy~” Razz kissed his cheek sweetly.

Slim purred but held himself back despite his intense desire to tackle him into the snow. "Th-thank you M'lord."

Razz grinned and nipped at his jaw before pulling back, half prepared to be tackled into the snow.

Slim however stayed put despite his desire to do just that. "S-so, I'll be home at four, M'lord?"

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Razz purred, giving his brother a sly look before walking away, making sure to swing his hips some, knowing it would drive him crazy.

Slim bit his fist, now he was just trying to make him lose it! Unfair!

Razz chuckled himself when his brother resisted. Very impressive~ He’d really have to make this reward something special, and he had a few ideas.

Finally he was out of sight and Slim groaned sitting down, half tempted to sneak home early. But he knew his brother wouldn't be home yet, and he could risk his reward by doing it.

He waited at his post for what felt like weeks, the only thing keeping him from leaving was brother's promise of reward. He touched his collar when he felt himself slipping, to remind himself.

Finally, after agonizing hours the alarm went off on his phone, signaling that it was finally four pm.

And with that he grabbed his coat and vanished from his post and to the front door of their house, he went inside where he kicked his snow covered boots into their designated corner to keep from tracking.

Razz’s boots were placed meticulously in their spot in order, unlike Slim’s discarded boots, suggesting that Razz had beaten him home. He must have left work early, but where was he?

"M'lord?" Slim called, sniffing the air. Not that it helped any, the house smelled strong of his brother already.

“Upstairs~” Came Razz’s voice.

Slim was up those stairs in record time, without teleporting. He knocked on his brother's door, there was no way he'd be anywhere else after all.

“Enter.” Came his brother's voice.

Slim pushed the door open, stepping inside.

He was greeted to the sight of his brother lounging on the silk lavender sheets of his bed, complimenting his glowing lavender ecto. Razz had summoned his full ecto body and was completely naked, save for the golden ribbon wrapped and tied around him, like a gift waiting for Slim to open.

The sight made his eyelights shrink and caused him to drop his coat where he stood. A deep rumble in his chest, he was across the room in seconds, crawling onto the bed over him. "M'lord…" he purred down at him. He looked so perfect, like always.

Razz had a light lavender blush coloring his cheekbones. It wasn’t often he left himself vulnerable, even for his brother. He liked control. But Slim had been so well behaved, he thought, him being the one tied up for once, would be a very special treat indeed.

“Are you going to unwrap your present?~” Razz teased squirming slightly in the ribbons, one of his round breasts pressing against the golden fabric, his curves and body on full display.

Slim leaned down to kiss him, hands on either side of his shoulders. Purring as he coaxed his teeth to part, he did, but he also wanted to savor this.

Razz moaned, leaning into the kiss, it was far more gentle than he expected, but gentle was good too. Maybe Slim liked his reward a little too much and wanted to keep Razz like this? He’d let him do what he wanted, for now.

Slim drew back after a few minutes, panting softly. He reached up to cup his cheekbone, caressing his face. He slid his hand down and began to tug his ribbons free. Leaning down he nuzzled and missed along the expanse of ecto laid out for him. A rare treat indeed for his brother to do this for him.

"So beautiful M'lord…"

Razz blushed brighter from his brother’s praise, and was more than a little worked up from his brother’s kiss and tugging on the ribbons. “Just for you.” He purred.

Slim rumbled at him again, kissing his throat, sharp teeth scraping over his neck. "And I'm yers..." He murmured back, pulling the ribbons away to free his hands and arms.

Razz grinned, unable to resist wrapping his arms around Slim’s neck, pressing against him and kissing him deeply. “Mine~”

Slim shuddered and groaned deeply, pressing closer to his brother. His hands kept pulling at the ribbons, unwrapping him fully. "M'lord…?"

“Mm?” Razz asked, wrapping his legs around his brother’s middle with an innocent smile.

"...I might have _accidentally_ dropped my salad in the river." Slim admitted not meeting his gaze. Razz made a face, his features scrunching up.

“How did your salad _accidentally_ fall in the river fifteen feet behind your station?”

"Uuuuh….magic?" Slim tried knowing Razz wasn't going to buy any excuse no matter what had happened. But either way, he hated salad. But he hated hiding things from his brother even more.

“Mmhm.” Razz said, narrowing his sockets at his brother, his legs squeezing a little tighter around Slim’s middle. “And yet the rest of your food was miraculously spared?”

"Uh-well, yes?" Slim was sweating from that gaze, squirming slightly.

Razz clicked, scowling at his brother, not that he was actually mad, and Slim knew it too. But still, he had to show some displeasure! “And why didn’t you mention this ‘accident’ when I visited you earlier?”

"Um, well-I, forgot?" Slim tried weakly, he had nothing.

“I see.” Razz unwound his legs from his brother before reluctantly releasing his arms from loosely resting around Slim’s neck. He stood up, crossing his arms. He couldn’t very well be intimidating while wrapped around his brother after all! “I think you threw it in the river.” 

Slim winced and sat up on his knees with a quiet whine. "But M'lord-"

“No! I won’t hear your excuses.” Razz scolded. “You know you need to eat healthier and that’s such a waste of food!” He wasn’t actually mad, but he was more than willing to give his brother some punishment when he was so clearly asking for it. “You need to be taught a lesson.”

"I-yes M'lord…" Slim gave up on explaining himself, he got up off the bed and knelt on the floor.

Razz’s eyelights betrayed him, shifting into lavender hearts. His brother was too precious when he was being submissive! How could he not find it adorable? Still, his dog had been naughty, hid his bad behavior from him and nearly reaped a reward he didn’t deserve!

Slim shed his clothes like he knew he was supposed to for punishments, or his clothes might get ruined during it. He tossed them on the bed and looked up at Razz from where he sat, scarred bones on display for his gaze alone.

Razz hummed, fingers lightly gliding down his brother’s spine, checking to see how damaged it was from yesterday’s activities.

Slim winced lightly when Razz reached the spot where he'd accidentally struck the wrong part of his spine. It wasn't terrible, or as bad as yesterday. But that bag of dog food had been heavy.

Razz noted the wince, putting it aside in his mind to be addressed later. He let his fingers glide down, and gently pinched his brother’s tailbone, knowing this was a very sensitive area that often got his brother’s magic going. 

Slim held tight to the carpet, inhaling sharply when he felt those deft fingers squeezing the end of his tailbone. Starting a swirl of gold in his pelvis from that alone.

Razz grinned at his brother’s reaction, letting him go and tapping his chin in thought. How best to punish his naughty dog? “Stay.” He ordered, turning his back and walking over to the wardrobe. Inside were not clothes but a number of tools for punishment. Whips, riding crops, paddles, dildos, harnesses, gags, vibrators, and more. They were building quite the collection. His eyelights landed on some purple ribbon. That would be a start.

Slim of course stayed put like he was told to do, and he couldn't see what Razz was doing behind him. Leaving him guessing what his punishment would be.

Razz came back, hiding the ribbon behind his back and stepping behind his brother. The last time he’d done this Slim had pounced on him like a wild animal, so some caution was necessary. “Don’t you dare move.” Razz ordered, before his hands gently caressed his brother’s sacrum. He took his time, teasing his brother’s sensitive bones before he carefully, and painfully slowly, eased the start of the ribbon through the first hole in his brother’s sacrum.

Slim dug his claws into the carpet as Razz traced the inlets making him shudder and whine lowly in his throat. It was hard not to move, he wanted to squirm.

Razz smirked at soft noises Slim was making knowing full well how much this was teasing his brother. Usually Razz would have to chain him down for a punishment like this, his brother unable to resist chasing the pleasure denied to him, usually in the form of tackling Razz to the floor and taking him then and there.

But Razz was giving him a chance, to see if he’d stay. Razz would win either way, if Slim lost control, Razz could punish him more tomorrow and if Slim didn’t, Razz could praise and reward him.

Slim groaned bowing slightly when he felt the first push of the ribbon going through his inlet, oh stars on fire. He wasn't sure he could last this punishment!

Razz purred cupping his face. “How are we doing puppy~?” He cooed sweetly, tugging the silky ribbon through the inlet, threading it neatly.

Slim moaned lowly, pressing his face into Razz's hand looking up at him, his eyelights starting to haze. "M-m'okay M'lord."

“Good.” Razz cooed, giving his brother a short reprieve, fingers gently grazing over scarred bone. He knew every scar, every perfect imperfection, had them memorized. He tugged on his brother’s lower rib and squeezed, knowing this was another sensitive spot before beginning to thread the ribbon through the second inlet. 

Slim moaned his large frame trembling from the teasing, he pressed his skull against the carpet. His tailbone up in the air for his brother, breath coming out in pants. A purely blissful torture, borderline painful but so very pleasurable at the same time.

Razz hummed, reaching around his brother’s slender hips, fingers pressing against his glowing pubic bone as he dragged them across the not yet formed magic.

“You’re going to last for all eight holes, right?~ Six more?” Razz asked as he dragged the ribbon fully through the second inlet, soft fabric grazing sensitive bone.

Slim held his breath for the few seconds of contact, hips thrusting into the air when they left. "Y-yes M'lord!" He gasped sharply, spine arching when the second hole was fully threaded in one go.

Razz giggled. His brother was trying so hard to stay still and not summon his magic. He was gorgeous when he was like this, sweating, panting, a wreck, all for Razz, only for Razz. He couldn’t get enough of watching his brother squirm in pleasure, he loved it. The smaller of the two began to thread the ribbon through the third inslet, taking his time, slowly, ever so slowly. It was a punishment after all. He wasn’t going to relieve that growing ache in Slim’s magic until he was begging.

Slim’s skull pressed into the carpet more, panting roughly as the third hole was laced up. Moaning louder when it was pulled tight, it burned the sensitive bone in the best of ways. 

Razz hummed, trailing his fingers over the laced holes. So pretty. And it tore the best moans from his brother. “Still with me?”

"Y-yes...I'm...here…" Slim groaned into the carpet where he lay, five more to go. He could do this, right?

“You’re doing so good.” Razz praised, beginning to thread the fourth. “I don’t think we’ve gotten this far before.” Razz gently pet the back of his brother’s skull with his other hand. Razz watched Slim squirm and moan in satisfaction as he finished lacing. 

He chose this time to give his dog another break. He stepped in front of Slim and began to touch himself, teasing him. Slim was being punished so me most certainly wasn’t allowed to touch without permission. Razz settled on changing his magic, summoning a cock instead of the pussy that he was originally going to let his dog take. He didn’t deserve that now.

Slim looked up panting hard, he was drooling and the sight he was met with only made him drool even more. He knew he wasn't allowed but that still didn't stop his tongue from lolling out, he whined softly up at his brother. Desire in his hazy eyelights, he wanted to taste his magic so badly.

Razz smirked down at him. Such a horny dog. “Mm… my ecto is so soft and smooth.” Razz teased, running his hands over himself one more time before walking back behind his brother rubbing his sacrum and starting to lace the fifth inlet. 

Slim whined wanting to touch, his brother's body was a treat in of itself. His jaw clicked shut when hands started rubbing all over his sacrum, riling him up further before the ribbon was laced through the next hole. Which had him thrusting his hips into the empty air and moaning needily.

Another giggle left Razz and his fingers gently caressed his brother’s thoroughly teased sacrum. “Someone’s excited.” He hummed, beginning to lace the next inlet with the same painfully slow effort. “You know, if you’d have just eaten your salad you could be fucking me right now.” He teased.

"Wh-who eats leaves?!" Slim demanded his head popping up only to fall back down between his arms as he shook and moaned louder. He was losing his mind from this punishment! His brother had a point, but salad was gross! He wasn't a rabbit!

Razz huffed, pulling the ribbon through. “Skeletons who want to fuck me.” He answered sweetly, beginning to lace the next hole. How dare his dog cop an attitude with him!?

Slim nearly squealed when the seventh inlet was suddenly laced, his eyelights shrinking, tears in his sockets. "B-but M'lord!" He whined once he'd regained enough of his mind to talk again. His pubic bone was literally dripping magic now, and there was still one more to go.

“But nothing! It's good for you! You eat too much junk.” Razz huffed, looking his brother over carefully. He had a safe word, he hadn’t used it, so he slowly, carefully began to lace the final hole in his brother’s sacrum. 

Slim dug at the carpet and howled as it was pulled tight, his magic trickling down his shaking femurs. But he'd done it, he had lasted an entire sacrum lacing without jumping Razz part way through.

Razz purred in delight, finishing off the lacing with a tug to make the ends even. And make his brother cry out in pleasure before tying it in an elegant bow. “So beautiful.” Razz murmured, gently running his hands over his work.

Slim was an absolute mess, panting, drooling, magic dripping down his femurs where his magic was collecting but unformed. His bones were dotted with sweat, Slim looked up at Razz, his tongue lolling out again.

Razz gently caressed his brother’s face, taking in the sight of his thoroughly wrecked lover. This was a sight he’d never get sick of. A part of Slim only for Razz to see. “My my, someone’s worked up.”

Slim groaned and pressed his face into Razz's hands, looking up at him. "M'lord...please.." He begged, his words breathy and full of desire.

“Please what?” Razz asked sweetly, wanting Slim to say it.

Slim whimpered at this, he groaned softly before meeting his brother's near piercing gaze. "P-please M'lord, use me as you see fit.." He panted roughly.

Razz’s eyelights dilated before he kissed him demandingly. Those words were enough to set Raz’s bones on fire, nevermind that he was impressed with his brother’s restraint. In the past he’d been barreled over by his horny brother, legs spread and speared before Razz knew what was happening. Razz of course, always made Slim pay for such misbehavior. Still, he had behaved today and Razz most certainly would use Slim as he saw fit~

“I suppose you took the first part of your punishment well.” Razz mused as if he were giving Slim some great mercy. “I wasn’t going to allow you to cum, but I’ve changed my mind since you were a good boy. Summon me something to fuck~”

Slim flushed but did as he was told, this wasn't typical for him but he would do anything to make his brother happy. His magic swirling over his bones to form his pussy and an ass that he knew Razz loved to whip.

Razz purred, giving that ass a firm squeeze. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Slim moaned and pushed against Razz's hand, he _always_ did.

Razz grinned, hands sliding over to Slim’s hips, squeezing them tightly. He was going to pound his brother into oblivion, and he was going to like it.

Slim looked over his shoulder at him, panting roughly as he raised hips higher shaking them at his haughty little brother.

Razz all but pounced, now he was the horny dog. He grinned as he pinned his brother beneath him and spread his legs wide. Slim shuddered feeling the way his brother was holding him down, it was _exciting_ and made his magic jump.

"Better hold onto something, because I'm going to fuck you up." Razz purred, his cock pressing against Slim's slick entrance.

"Please M'lord!" Slim held tight to the nearby bed post to stabilize himself, shuddering from the feel of his brother's cock dragging up and down his dripping entrance.

"Ready, Papy?" Razz cooed and without waiting for an answer he eagerly thrust in, moaning at how tight and wet his brother was.

Slim held tight to the bed with a moan, his eyelights rolling back. So rarely did his brother take him like this, he moaned louder pushing back against his thrusts. "S-sans!"

Razz moaned as Slim called his true name, smacking his hips forward and slamming deep into his brother, determined to give him a thorough pounding after all that teasing. Not to mention all the times he'd been pounced on and fucked into varying surfaces.

Slim clung tighter to the bed, his brother reaching his deepest parts and making him see stars. All he could think about was his brother, the pleasure clouding his mind.

Razz was beginning to see why his brother enjoyed taking him like wild animal every chance he got; it was fucking fantastic! The noises Slim was making as he writhed underneath him was intoxicating, not to mention how wound up and close Razz already was as he continued to plow into him. He would definitely be repeating this in the future.

Slim wasn't faring any better, his pussy so overly sensitive that he was crying out his brother's name with each thrust. Walls spasming and squeezing him tight, it was just so _good._

Razz sped up his pace, his cock spearing into Slim's quivering pussy hard and fast. Slim was either never going to throw his salad in the river again or throw it in every chance he got.

Slim's claws dug hard into the bed post, a near howl escaping him as he came undone under his brother's harsh thrusts.

Razz cried out as his brother's cunt spasmed around his cock, his punishing pace jerked to a halt as he came with his brother, spilling inside him and filling Slim. Slim moaned and slumped to the floor, Razz laying across his back.

Slim groaned softly, his knees were a little sore but he felt almost high off their session.

Razz panted, above him as he slowly caught his breath. Razz looked down at his brother and smirked deviously, deciding to knot his cock inside his brother since Slim always did it to him. Revenge was sweet~

"Shortcut us to the bed." Razz ordered.

Slim inhaled sharply when he felt his brother's cock swell, looking over his shoulder at him. He whined lowly but did what he was told, taking a shortcut to the bed so they wouldn't be on the floor anymore.

"Y-you knotted…" That was even more atypical than his Lord making him submit in sex!

"Returning the favor." Razz said smugly. Nearly every time his brother took him, Slim knotted, and nearly every time Razz had warned him not to!

Slim pouted but he guessed he'd earned that much, but he had a reason! Even if he didn't know what that reason was right now.

Razz pushed Slim so he was on his side, Razz tight against him, fingers running over Slim's spine, finding the place he'd accidentally injured last night. He reached into his inventory taking out some ointment he gently rubbed it over the spot. His dog was too stubborn to say he was in pain and Razz wouldn’t have that!

Slim looked up curiously when Razz touched his spine, relaxing when he began applying the ointment. He purred and sprawled as best he could on the bed, he felt very sleepy all of a sudden.

Razz smiled gently at his brother, massaging up his brother’s spine, after treating yesterday’s wound, watching Slim’s bones relax under his skillful hands.

He yawned widely and hugged a pillow to his chest, inhaling that scent that was his brother. Being in his bed, with him, left him surrounded in the scent he loved most of all. He was so very happy, and...not opposed to trying this again.

Razz finished the gentle massage and wrapped his arms around his brother, pressing against him, purring softly. He almost never got to hold Slim like this, usually the big brute had him encased in his long arms, and it was nice to be on the other side for a change. Slim began to purr as they lay like this, falling into a deep fitful sleep.

*******

When the long lanky skeleton woke up he found himself wrapped up in a blanket cocoon, but his brother was missing. The smell of bacon told him that his brother must be cooking.

Slim sat up sniffing the air; bacon, eggs, syrup too. Pancakes were a likely option then, he started trying to untangle himself from his cocoon so he could get breakfast. And maybe some of the food too.

Before Slim could reach the door he heard the sound of boney feet charging up the stairs. “No! You get back in bed!” Razz huffed appearing in the doorway, hands on his hips, wielding a cooking spatula, a frilly pink apron on.

Slim was at the foot of the bed about to get down, blinking when he was caught before he'd even made it to the door. "B-but- M'lord!"

“No buts! Back in bed!” Razz waved his spatula at him threateningly.

Slim whined but he crawled back under the covers and sat with his arms crossed, pouting at his brother.

Razz squinted at him. “Stay.” He huffed disappearing from the door. A few moments later, Razz appeared with a tray, holding two plates full of bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, and hashbrowns.

Slim blinked upon seeing this, well...he couldn't very well pout anymore. His cheekbones flushed, he wriggled to the side to give his brother more room beside him.

Razz smiled and placed the tray in his brother’s lap before climbing into the bed and next to him. “Silly.”

"H-huh?" Slim looked over at Razz, leaning over to nuzzle him and purr. "What's all this?"

“Breakfast.” Razz said in a matter of fact tone. “We didn’t eat dinner and you must be starved! Besides, you hadn’t even eaten your salad for lunch!”

"Oh-" Slim huffed, stupid salad. As if that was remotely filling. "Th-thank you M'lord…" he nuzzled and gave his brother's cheekbone a peck.

Razz blushed at the chaste kiss, cheekbones coloring lavender. “Well, of course. I'm not going to let you starve.” he grumbled. Slim was malnourished enough from that garbage he called food that he bought from Muffet's nearly everyday.

Slim rumbled and wrapped his arms around Razz hugging him tight, he didn't care what anyone said about him. He had the best brother in all the universes. Razz blushed even more at the hug, nuzzling into his bigger brother. “Love you, Papy.”

"Love you too Sans." Slim purred loudly, releasing one of his hands so he could grab the fork. He offered a bite to Razz, they could share the food he'd made before he got his breakfast.

Razz purred, eagerly taking the bite offered, relaxing against Slim. “Eat your breakfast, Papy.” He giggled as Slim held up another bite on the spoon for him.

“Food first, then breakfast.” Slim rumbled with a smug grin.

Razz blinked, before he slowly realized his brother intended to eat something _entirely different_ for breakfast. “Don’t you dare!”

**Author's Note:**

> Slim's a [naughty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhAHtUt_hxk) dog, but Razz likes him that way~
> 
> Zion: Chaos really enjoyed this one for sure
> 
> Chaos: YAS I did~


End file.
